


Unhappenings #I

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This was neither the time nor the place, Ed knew that much too well, but he also knew that Al knew that he'd give in to impulses quite easily.





	Unhappenings #I

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown, possibly ~2005 or so? (wrench, sun, hair)
> 
> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."

This was neither the time nor the place, Ed knew that much too well, but he also knew that Al knew that he'd give in to impulses quite easily. So in the sunlit upstairs of the Rockbell's automail shop, he happily let Al win yet another contest of physical strength, one he had admittedly started by absently running his fingers through Al's hair, an act that had lately become a favorite, well, act of foreplay.

Books scattered around them - they'd brought perhaps too many on this 'vacation' to actually get around to relaxing - as Al pinned Ed to the floor, attempting an innocent grin before leaning down to lick the outline of Ed's lips.

"Tease," Ed said, trying not to let his focus unfix. He had, quite literally, more pressing concerns. "Get off of me."

"Tell me one good reason I should, brother," Al replied, his voice straining as he obviously tried not to laugh.

"Something's poking me," Ed complained, squirming before he realized that squirming wasn't such a good idea. Al countered by grinding himself downward, pressing his arousal hard against Ed's. Dipping low, he caught Ed's mouth in a hot kiss, one which left them both breathless.

"Something is still poking me," Ed muttered as soon as words were under his command again.

"That isn't me?" Al asked softly, finally climbing off of Ed.

"I wouldn't be complaining about you," Ed said as he sat up and reached behind him, procuring one of Winry's wrenches from his shadow.

Al started laughing, soft at first but growing louder, more uncontrollable.

"What?!" Ed demanded, tossing the wrench across the room where it landed in a dull thud near the door. "What?!"

"Because, brother," Al stammered, trying to reign in his laughter, "Winry doesn't even have to be here..."

"Shut up," Ed replied, reaching for the nearest book. "Books first, recreation later."


End file.
